Precious Ninja Is No More 2
by Khalan Darkstar
Summary: That's right! A new version! Old one is still in profile! Days have past in Konoha and dark clouds had came and gone and Konoha still stands strong, Naruto is the one to save the day! NaruSasu?


**Precious Ninja Is No More 2  
**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Naruto… nor am I making any money from writing this fanfiction… I'm serious.**

Summary: Days have past in Konoha and dark clouds had came and gone and Konoha still stands strong, Naruto is the one to save the day!

**Chapter 1**

**Fatal Encounter!**

* * *

Years has passed and still, there was no word of Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Number 1 Surprising Ninja was getting gloomier with every passing day.

Haruno Sakura, teammate of Naruto had did her best to cheer him up, she even tried to get him on a date with her but he just smiled tiredly at Sakura and said No.

The Konoha civilians had learnt to trust in Naruto and they were pretty confident that the Nine Tails would not reek havoc on their town again.

It was an ordinary day when Hatake Kakashi had called them for a top secret mission, Naruto had just woken up and was feeling rather groggy, as he pulled his funny looking sleeping hat off his head he dropped it onto his bed.

Scratching his messy head slightly he stood up and walked to the bathroom, as he opened it there stood his sensei.

"Boo."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he dropped onto the floor, pointing at Kakashi.

"What are you doing in my house!?!" he yelled as Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"Well, I've came here to inform that this mission is related to Sasuke." Kakashi said after Naruto had calmed down.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and slowly stood up.

"Are you sure that it's Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked wearily

Kakashi nodded, Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly. Suddenly Naruto's eyes were on Kakashi, his gaze made Kakashi feel uneasy.

"Get out of my house, I need to change and stuff you know!" shouted Naruto, pushing Kakashi out of the window and slamming the window shut.

Kakashi landed on the floor and chuckled slightly to himself before he divulged himself in the depths of his perverted book. He walked down the street slowly and made his way to the Konoha Gates.

Naruto checked the mirror one more time before he dashed out of his apartment, he avoided as many people as possible and almost made it to the Konoha Gates but someone interrupted him.

"Oi! You seem to be in a hurry Naruto!"

Naruto slowly turned his head, still running and caught sight of a white furred dog.

'Oh crap it's Kiba!' he thought to himself 'If I don't get away, he'll never shut up.'

Naruto pushed his hands into a cross shape and yelled "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

4 clouds of dust emerged from each side of him, making 9 Naruto's. Each of them split up in different directions, leaving Kiba and Akamaru confused.

As the real Naruto made it to the Konoha Gate he noticed that Sakura was the only one there at the moment.

When she spotted him she waved at him cheerfully. Naruto gave her a smile as he came to a stop next to her.

"I heard that this mission involves Sasuke-kun…" she muttered slightly.

Naruto looked at her and nodded, she looked at Naruto and sighed before twirling her hair unconsciously.

"Do you think that if we managed to get him back to Konoha things will be the same?" she asked Naruto softly.

Naruto looked at the sky for a moment, thinking of a reply before his eyes held determination in it. He looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Definitely, even if he doesn't want to cooperate… I'll make sure I'll kick his ass so hard that he won't be able to walk for an entire week!" he shouted.

Sakura burst out in laughter, tears streamed down her face as she clutched her stomach. Naruto too began to laugh.

As Kakashi approached them they started to cool down.

"Alright people, we have some helpers on our team for this mission, we have Sai and Yamato on our team, also as a special backup we have Gaara." Kakashi announced.

As he clapped three times, three ninjas appeared beside him. Naruto looked at all three of the ninjas and flashed them a grin.

They all turned towards the forest and dashed into the woods.

"Sasuke-kun, you should hide."

"Shut up Kabuto, I've grown more powerful! I can handle them all by myself." Replied Sasuke coldly.

"Kabuto-kun, if he wants to fight then let him fight. Let us see how powerful he has become."

"… Hai Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sensed three chakra forces up ahead, he looked back at the team he was with before he directed his direction ahead.

As they reached their destination, they were greeted by Orochimaru, Kabuto and none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, they locked eyes before Naruto turned his attention away from him.

"Well well, this is certainly a greeting isn't it?" muttered Kakashi

Naruto grinned at Sasuke who smirked back, a silent countdown occurred in their minds, as it hit zero Naruto and Sasuke disappeared.

Cracking his knuckles, Kakashi looked at Kabuto before he looked at Orochimaru.

"Sakura, Sai. You guys take Kabuto." He commanded.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" they both responded and they disappeared along with Kabuto.

Yamato formed seals and a tsunami rushed out from under the trees, threatening to squash Orochimaru flat.

Orochimaru bit his thumb and formed seals, slamming his hand on the ground he yelled "Kuchikyose No Jutsu!"

Smoke erupted from the ground as a giant snake appeared, crossing his arms slightly Orochimaru laughed evilly to himself.

Smoke was formed around a large area of trees, Orochimaru looked briefly in that direction before he realized who it was, or who they were.

As the smoke began to disappear, he could clearly see a large smoking frog and a huge slug behind it. Ontop of those creatures were his old comrades, Jiraiya and Tsunade, the fifth Hokage.

"Old Friends, how nice of you to join us. Before we get onto the main course… I must first eat the appetizers." Said Orochimaru coldly, before the snake hit Kakashi and Yamato away from them.

"Now come!" shouted Orochimaru

They didn't need anymore encouraging, they charged at the snake.

* * *

Kunais clashed rapidly as Sasuke dodged to the left to evade a kunai and in return, threw one of his own.

Quickly dodging once more he threw 3 shurikens which had wires attached to it and 2 ordinary kunais.

Naruto deflected the kunais and evaded the shurikens, Sasuke smirked and pulled it back, wrapping the wire around Naruto.

Naruto attempted to free himself of the wires but his attempt was futile. Sasuke smiled evilly and formed seals, putting the wire in his mouth he shot flames down the wires, as they reached the blonde an explosion of flames burst out from Naruto's body as the flames touched him.

Sasuke dropped the wire in his mouth and cautiously pulled out 3 kunais, he walked forward slowly and dodged 4 kunais which had burst out from the flames. As soon as he had dodged it a Rasengan was pushed into his stomach.

As he yelled in pain he was shot into the air, Naruto followed suit, jumping into the air Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

As he attempted to knock Sasuke out, Sasuke pulled out his sword and slashed Naruto, as they fell to the ground Naruto clutched his wound, which was now bleeding and dribbling all over his outfit.

Pulling off his jacket he tossed it to the side. He cracked his knuckles and dashed forward at Sasuke.

"This is where the fight really begins!!" he yelled at Sasuke, who in return dashed forwards with his katana.

* * *

Sakura dropped to her knees as she was hit by his technique which screwed up her movement systems.

Sai punched Kabuto in the stomach and kicked him away, pulling his katana out. Dashing towards Kabuto he dodged a chakra move from him. As he pushed his sword forwards Kabuto dodged and kicked Sai aside.

Rolling to a stop Sai pushed his katana into the ground to stop himself, using his sword to help him stand up he looked at Sakura.

"Can you move?" he asked her.

Nodding slightly she stood up aswell after adapting to the new movement system.

'This effect should be temporary.' She thought to herself 'I won't be able to fight as effective as before but I'll try…'

Sai nodded and dashed forwards at Kabuto, kicking his hand away he slashed him in the stomach.

Kabuto stumbled backwards and jumped away from them, as he attempted to heal himself Sakura kicked him in the back.

Kabuto flew forwards from the tremendous strength that Sakura had obtained from Tsunade. He skidded on the floor and dodged a katana stab from Sai. He tripped Sai off his feet and rolled to a stand.

Sai and Sakura pushed backed away from Kabuto.

"This guy is strong. We need to use tactics against this guy." Sai said to Sakura, making sure that Kabuto could not hear him.

After discussing for a while Kabuto got tired to waiting and dashed at them, the chakra on his hands blazing. The two nodded and split of into different directions, circling him.

"Your tricks shall not work against me!!" Kabuto shouted to them

* * *

The End

Yeah….. a re-done version of Precious Ninja Is No More. Next chapter shall indeed be longer. This is more like a prologue or something…. Yeah I'll just shut up now.

-UchihaSasukeDeathBringer


End file.
